


Before Dawn

by dreamcue



Series: ラベンダーエメラルド [1]
Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcue/pseuds/dreamcue





	Before Dawn

A sudden weight hitting her chest woke Sakura from her sleep. Startled and confused, not to mention disorientated in the darkness the girl sat up quickly. The weight fell onto her lap. As her eyes captured her senior’s sleeping form the adrenaline melted from her veins. 

 

“Sato-san?” She whispered gently, to avoid waking the other members. 

 

Masaki made no movement or sound to acknowledge she heard Sakura. Her body, Sakura noted was completely horizontal to her futon, which left her head and shoulders in Sakura’s lap. It happened often enough that she occasionally simply left it at that. When she was particularly tired or it was comfortable enough for both of them, she would let it be to deal with the consequence of waking up to multiple phones taking their photos. This night she wasn’t particularly tired and it wasn’t quite comfortable. 

 

“Sato-san.” She tried again, brushing a few stray locks away from her senior’s face. 

 

She couldn’t help the smile from blooming on her face, the same way she couldn’t help the warmth spreading through her chest. A seed had been planted long ago. Whether on accident or on purpose Sakura didn’t know, not that she paid it any mind at this point. Just as Sakura’s thigh began to tingle in numbness, Masaki stirred. Her eyes opened and the two girls stared at one another. 

 

“You’re still awake?”

 

Sakura raised a brow, as if saying “You’re the one who woke me in the first place.” She leaned forward, her hair falling past her shoulders to frame Masaki’s face. In the same moment Masaki attempted to prop herself up on her elbows. Both girls stopped when they realized how close they had gotten. They froze in their positions. Sakura’s pulse pounded loudly in her ears. She was about to pull back, laugh it off, when Masaki gave her a silly, sleepy smile. Masaki pushed herself higher. Sakura’s heart skipped three beats when Masaki’s lips passed her own. With her mouth by Sakura’s ear and she said in a voice barely loud enough to make out the words. 

 

“Goodnight, Odango.”

 

Masaki quickly gathered up her covers and pushed them back to her futon, and she slid under them. Sakura stayed in her semi-hunched over pose for a moment. Dry-mouthed and a little stunned by the development. Out of all the past experiences this was the first Masaki had done anything of that nature. Once Sakura was laying back in her own futon in a comfortable position, a thought crossed her mind briefly. Perhaps next time she would see about purposely waking her senior.


End file.
